Skin Deep The rose
by telleisunique
Summary: They are discovering their true feeling's towards one another in this chapter, my gosh they are so beautiful together. Please leave feedback for me guys!


Skin Deep- The rose

A couple of day's had past and Belle was starting to feel more and more like this were a home than just some place in which she were held to be a caretaker truth be told she was rather fond of Rumpelstiltskin and she wanted to know more about him, he had been quite nice to her he had even given her a beautiful blue dress to wear instead of continuing to wear the gold dress she came in, Belle assumed that he probably made it from magic but nonetheless she was happy that he had at least thought of her at all.

Belle walked into the dining room, which seemed to be where they both spent most of their time, Rumpelstiltskin was once again on his trusted spinning wheel, Belle had decided to try and open the curtains or take them down to let some light into this dreary dark castle she had grabbed a ladder and was on the top of it reaching for the curtain she turned to face Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpel was busily spinning on his wheel when Belle finally decided to ask him the question she most wanted to know. "Why do you spin so much?" She asked him, Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stopped spinning as he looked down briefly at the ground and then up at Belle without a word.

"I'm sorry, it's just you have spun more straw into gold than you could possibly spend." She added intrigued and curiously she continued to stare at him, he eventually spoke up as he turned back to his spinning wheel "It helps me to forget." He said quietly, while looking at the wheel and spinning on it again.

"Forget what?" Belle said anxiously, Rumpelstiltskin smiled and looked up at Belle "I guess it worked." He said with a laugh and giggle, Belle smiled and shook her head slightly as she turned back towards the curtains trying once more to tug them down, Rumpelstiltskin got up off the stool and walked over to where she was standing "What on earth are you doing?" He asked curiously looking at her admiringly yet scared that she could possibly fall at any moment.

"Taking these down, it's so dark in here we need some light in here." She said sweetly, she continued to tug at the curtains Rumpelstiltskin looked worried and nervous he was scared that she was going to hurt herself, just then Belle became uneasy on her feet and fell down off the curtains, the curtains came down as Rumpelstiltskin catched Belle in his arms, he looked at the curtains and looked back at Belle.

In these few day's he had grown quite fond of Belle, he felt thing's he thought that he could never possibly feel again, he tried to dismiss these feeling's because he was certain she could never feel the same towards somebody like him, Belle quickly smiled at Rumpelstiltskin nervously.

"Um, thank – thank you" She said nervously, as she looked into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes it was as if she were in some sort of trance Rumpelstiltskin put her down onto the ground again and brushed himself off, as did Belle. "Thank you" Belle said once more in a quieter tone, Rumpelstiltskin nodded and said "No matter." And went to walk back to his Spinning wheel.

Belle walked over towards the fallen curtains, and went to face Rumpelstiltskin "I will, put these back up." She said nervously, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle for a few minutes nervously before saying "No, it's alright I'll get used to it." He smiled at Belle, and Belle smiled back at him and nodded "okay."

Belle walked over towards the table and cleaned it with a rag, as Rumpelstiltskin looked at her from across the room, Belle could feel his eyes upon her but she kind of liked it. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly spoke up "So Belle, you have a problem with magic?" Belle was caught quite off guard's Rumpelstiltskin was reasonably quiet and hardly ever asked her anything, but she was glad that he did, she liked the company.

Belle nodded a little nervously and turned to face him "Yes um." She cleared her throat "I kind of do, no offence towards you or anything" She said trying not to get him angry but Rumpelstiltskin didn't really mind, he was actually glad to hear her opinion on the matter, he looked at her with such curiosity and sincerity "Can I ask why?" he asked curiously.

Belle went over and sat upon the table which she so often seemed to do. "Well, some magic is alright I suppose but I don't like evil magic, magic that is to bring people to suffer, to make them sick or kill them or even for personal gain. I – I find it cruel and unnecessary." She shook her head as if in a deep thought. "There are so many evil people out there now, and there are people who use magic upon other's to hurt them." Belle spoke cautiously and nervously.

Rumpelstiltskin felt like this was personal for her, and desperately needed to know why. "Did something happen to someone you know through magic Belle? You speak like you may have experienced such a thing." He said intriguingly. Belle nodded her head softly "Yes, I have experienced something there have been a few people who don't like my father and so every now and again people would turn up with their evil magic trying to hurt him, or me."

She took a deep breath, she rarely spoke about such things as this to anyone. "One day, a young man came to the castle he was known among the land at that time as a person with evil magic, someone who could make girls and women disappear if you know what I mean, he abused them. He wanted to take me and he really tried to as well he actually had a hold of me and was dragging me out of the castle with his own hands."

She paused and shook her head she tried not to tear up, she didn't like people to see her weaknesses. "Anyway, he had me and i was screaming attempting to fight him off however i was no match against him. Thankfully a guard ended up killing him and I was free." She said in a small voice while avoiding eye contact with Rumpelstiltskin.

He sat there watching her, he felt such a mix of emotion's he had never really felt anything like these emotions before, or not for a very long time he felt sad for her, he cared for her truth be told he was in love with her, but hearing this outraged him he couldn't believe someone would try to harm precious Belle.

He came and sat next to her, she was looking down at the ground "I'm sorry that happened to you Belle, and I know that I use magic myself but i promise you that I would never do such a thing to you." Belle nodded her head and didn't say a word, a few hours passed and finally she felt happy again, Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin that was in the back of her mind. "So I've had a lot of time to look around here you know, and upstairs there's clothes, clothes that look like they are for a boy, are they yours or was there a son?" She asked sweetly as she stared at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin had dreaded this, he missed Bae constantly but he decided that he would answer Belle's question he nodded "yes, there was a son. But i lost him as I did his mother." Belle looked sadly at him "I'm sorry." She said sweetly.

"So you were a man once, an ordinary man." She said as if she were speaking her thoughts he grunted slightly and said "I'm not a man, I'm a monster." Belle shook her head sideways "No you're not, you think you're uglier then you are. That's why you cover all the mirrors up isn't it? Hmm" she said cheekily.

He had no response, he just couldn't believe how wonderful she was, she was so honest and caring and loving even towards him. Suddenly someone banged at the door "Wait here." He said to Belle as he went to look at the door, he opened the door with his magic and there upon him was Gaston. "I am Gaston and you Beast" He said but was cut short by Rumple simply smirking and turning him into a red rose. He wanted Belle to himself, and if Gaston had barged in there he would have had no chance at all.

Rumpelstiltskin emerged back into the dining room where Belle was simply standing there staring once more around the beautiful room, He hid the rose behind his back. "Who was that?" asked Belle curiously. "Just an old woman selling flowers." He replied Belle nodded. "Oh." Rumpelstiltskin pulled out the flower from behind his back and out stretched his arm for Belle to take it. "For you, if you'll have it." He said sweetly.

Belle smiled and took the rose as she did a little curtsy he did a little bow "why thank you." She said sweetly and smiled as she smelt the beautiful rose. He clasped his hands together as if he were clapping without any noise, just the noise of his own heart opening and being free to love Belle.

(I loved this scene with them, I hope I did it justice. Please leave your feedback!)


End file.
